


Play Bonds

by Bentclaw



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk, unapologetic fluff, wranduinweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentclaw/pseuds/Bentclaw
Summary: Wrathion wants to play, Anduin wants to cuddle. Very short fill for wranduin week day 2. Prompt: Games.





	Play Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Went ahead and slapped the underage tag on here even though I kept ages vague, because it is set during MoP. Nothing's described in detail either, it's sweet as honey fluff do not worry.

“Let’s play a game,” Wrathion said. He accompanied the suggestion with a poke to Anduin’s ribs, not hard enough for his claw to break the skin but just enough for the risk of it to send goosebumps sprouting from the site and up Anduin’s arm.

“Ow,” Anduin said on reflex, even though it didn’t really hurt. Lifting his head an inch off the pillow he blinked groggily at Wrathion. “Right _now?_ ” The breathless excitement of their first night together had faded and he’d been just on the verge of sleep, dozing off in a contented haze with Wrathion’s head pillowed on his chest. He couldn’t fathom the idea of wanting to move, he just wanted to lie still and bask in how comfortable he was, muscles tired and relaxed in the best way with Wrathion’s presence warming his whole body.

“Mmhmm.” Wrathion stretched, the picture of nonchalance as he dragged the claw gently up Anduin’s stomach, tracing a curving line up to just below his collarbone. He stroked the skin there, back and forth, an action calculated to send fresh sparks dancing through Anduin’s stomach. Meanwhile he held Anduin’s gaze with a lazy grin, half-lidded eyes glowing brighter than the moonbeam cast across the room. “It’s the perfect time. Everyone else is sleeping. We have the whole tavern to ourselves. Why waste it?” He started to get up, pushing off the mattress and letting cold air in under the blanket.

Pushing him down with the arm still draped across his back, Anduin managed to get Wrathion to settle down again. “Can’t you just sleep?” The hazy afterglow was fading, he shut his eyes and tried to relax his mind enough to get it back. Was Wrathion always going to be this energetic after they lay together? He’d thought that one of the primary goals of that particular activity was to tire each other out at bedtime.

“Hmm, no. I’m afraid not.” Wrathion grinned at him again, then put his head back down. His hair brushed against Anduin’s bare stomach, tickling him as Wrathion nuzzled him. “Why would I want to sleep?” he asked, speaking into Anduin’s skin so he could feel the warm breath and the vibrations in Wrathion’s throat against him. “I feel incredible, let’s enjoy it a while longer.”

Accepting that the possibility of sleep had fled, Anduin gave up and started running his hand through Wrathion’s hair, undoing any tangles he found and scratching around the back of his neck. He made beautiful, dragonish trilling purrs when Anduin hit just the right spots, it was something that Anduin would be happy to listen to for hours. “What sort of game would you want to play?”

“Oh, I don’t care.” Wrathion sighed and moved up in the bed so that he could bury his face in the curve of Anduin’s neck, lie himself flat along Anduin’s body, and curl their legs together. “Anything. You can pick.”

“It was your idea,” Anduin reminded him. This was one of Wrathion’s games in itself, he could tell by the way he felt Wrathion’s mouth arrange itself into an amused smile.

“I don’t want to choose anything you won’t like.” A laugh was trying to escape from Wrathion’s throat, but he was holding it back admirably well. “Let me give you some ideas, you can pick the one you like the best.” He waited for Anduin to nod in confirmation before continuing. “We could go downstairs, pick out one of Tong’s board games. One we haven’t tried before. Or we could go outside. The moon is full enough for you to see, and the Stair is quiet at night. Perfect for a walk under the stars. _Or_ ,” he added, after pausing to lightly nip Anduin’s shoulder, “we could stay here and go again.”

Anduin’s breath rushed out in one giant puff of a laugh, and he bent his neck to kiss what he could reach of Wrathion’s head. “If that’s what you want to do then I really will need to rest for a while. Ask me again in an hour or two.” His eyes were burning but he was starting to understand Wrathion’s reluctance to sleep. “We don’t have to sleep, but I’m too tired for anything else right now. Let’s just talk.”

Wrathion grumbled a little but adjusted himself to put an arm over Anduin’s stomach, a clear sign that he’d given in. “Tell me a story, then.”

After giving him one more kiss, Anduin readjusted his head on the pillow and began to speak.


End file.
